righteous_gemstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Gemstone
Amber Gemstone is one of the main characters in the T.V. series, The Righteous Gemstones. She is portrayed by Cassidy Freeman. Background As Jesse’s doting wife and a mother of three, Amber always stands by her man. She isn’t afraid to speak her mind, as long as Jesse gives her permission. Plot Amber is Jesse Gemstone's devoted and loving wife. She and Jesse have three children together: Gideon Gemstone, Pontius Gemstone, and Abraham Gemstone. Before the events of Season 1, their oldest son Gideon Gemstone had been estranged with his family in favor of moving to Hollywood to pursue a career as a stuntman and actor. Amber is very loving towards her family, and a supportive spouse to Jesse. She defends him regularly during the Gemstone family meals where Jesse feuds with his siblings and father. Amber becomes involved in Jesse's blackmail scheme when fellow wives are alerted to possible tomfoolery. Chad's wife, Mandy, snooped on her husband's email account and found messages between Jesse and Chad referring to the night in question where Jesse and his friends participated in drug use and solicitation. Chad originally suggested his email account was hacked, and Jesse plays the email off as a nothing burger. Amber states that she didn't believe Chad or Mandy that Jesse would be caught in such a compromising position. Later, Amber sets up a prayer session with herself, Jesse, Chad, and Mandy. Jesse admitted (untruthfully) that the emails were real, but just joking in reference to a movie called "ATL". Amber seemed to accept this explanation until things escalated with her son Gideon returning to the family. As Jesse had exposed his blackmailers and ran them over with his vehicle, it forced the blackmailers, which were actually her son Gideon, his friend Scotty, and Scotty's girlfriend, Lucy, to change their plan. Gideon and Scotty later hatch a heist plan once Lucy leaves them, deducing they could abscond to Thailand with $3 million in cash stolen from the Gemstones' Easter Sunday collection. Gideon then uses a ruse of reconciling with his family to be the point man for the heist. Amber and Jesse welcome back Gideon into the family with open arms, not knowing Gideon's true motivations for returning to Charleston and his family. Gideon then requests a position with his family's church, being shown the behind-the-scenes operations such as the cash storage following Sunday services. Gideon has a fight with Scotty later, who appears at the Gemstone compound saying he's a friend of Gideon's. Gideon allows Scotty in and Scotty is welcomed into the family as well. As Gideon had been trained by church administrator, Martin Imari on how the cash is moved within the sanctuary to their vault, Scotty and Gideon then try to execute the heist. Gideon gets cold feet and leaves Scotty hanging, which leads Scotty to force Gideon, Jesse, and Dr. Eli Gemstone at gunpoint to open the vault. Scotty would leave with the cash and leave Gideon inside the vault tied back to back with his father. Upon confronting Gideon, Eli learns from Gideon that the heist was his idea. Instead of throwing his father under the bus, Gideon takes the fall and states it was all his idea and that his reconnecting with his family was a ploy to abscond with the money to Thailand alongside Scotty. Amber, upon hearing this from her son, banishes her son from the family permanently. This leads to Jesse's guilt overwhelming him, after which he decides to come clean to his wife and the other wives about the blackmail video. Upon showing the wives the blackmail video, Amber goes off the deep end. Amber begins smashing items in their house, and throwing them at Jesse. As Jesse tries to calm Amber down, Amber heads for their firearm vault and picks out a sniper rifle. Jesse then tries running away through their backyard and into the woods behind their house, with Amber behind him firing shots. Amber misses until she eventually picks Jesse off near the edge of their back yard; her bullet passing through Jesse's buttocks and anus. Amber then forces Jesse to move out indefinitely. Later, Jesse comes back to the house when all the wives are present again. Jesse begs Amber to take him back and she agrees to do so on one condition: that he return their estranged son Gideon to their family and reunite them. Jesse tracks Gideon down to a church mission in Haiti, where he was working voluntarily as a way to pay off his debts for committing grand larceny against the church. Jesse goes down to Haiti himself, and confronts Gideon. Gideon refuses to come back, believing he wants to continue volunteering as a way of clearing his conscience for his role in the heist. Unbeknownst to Gideon, is the fact that the money was eventually tracked down to his uncle, Baby Billy Freeman, with the vast majority being returned to Gemstone Ministries. Gideon also calls out his father for not really wanting to do the right thing, but just the bare minimum to make his problems go away. Jesse returns back to Charleston empty handed. Upon meeting with Amber and telling her about Gideon's refusal, Jesse is denied his return to his house and wife until Gideon comes back home. Amber is last seen at the end of Season 1 being driven away in a Gemstones vehicle, with Jesse remarking that Amber seemed immature by "storming off" in her vehicle. Jesse eventually comes to his senses, and in an effort to reunite his family, he goes back to Haiti and joins Gideon in manual labor at the church mission. Quotes Photos References Category:Characters